The present invention relates to an alarm electronic timepiece, and more particularly, to an alarm electronic timepiece which generates an alarm sound whose sound volume gradually increases before the alarm setting time to thereby awaken a person pleasantly.
Conventionally, the alarm sound of an alarm electronic timepiece starts to generate at the alarm setting time with a constant sound volume and continues for a constant period of time. In the conventional method, however, it is difficult to awaken a person at the precise setting time since it takes some time to actually awaken and also to awaken suddenly by a noisy alarm sound is frequently accompanied by an unpleasant feeling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alarm electronic timepiece for awakening a person gradually and pleasantly from a sleep by generating an alarm sound which begins before the alarm setting time and which has a gradually increasing sound volume.